beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
L-Drago Destructor F:S
L-Drago Destructor F:S is a 4D Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. Hasbro remade this beyblade and made it L-Drago Destructor LW105LF. It's owner is Ryuga, and its the evolution of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was released on April 23, 2011 in Japan. It's also L-Drago's third evolution (fourth in the manga). Its redone version is L-Drago Guardian S130MB. It was the most powerful beyblade in the anime until its beast was knocked out, and the beyblade was destroyed by Rago. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon but engulfed in orange flames. It was knocked out by Nemesis along with Ryuga. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring': Ryuga's current and only special move with L-Drago Destroy. Beyblade: Metal Fury On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his new Bey, L-Drago Destructor LW105LF whom he obtained when Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the star fragment and transformed into L-Drago Destructor. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago destroy failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his bey's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD . Other Versions *'L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF (Gold Armored Ver.)' - This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt. The Energy Ring also appears to have more designs than stickers where it is inserted into the Launcher. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB '- It is the altered version of L-Drago Destroy and it is released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Uranus 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. *'L-Drago Destructor LW105LF' - This is the Hasbro version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. Its Core is formed into one metal piece, no longer made of rubber and plastic. Also, F:S is removed and replaced by LW105LF. The only good part of this beyblade is that the Face Bolt is now printed. Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive. (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *L-Drago Destructor eventually became deceased along with Ryuga because of Ryuga passing on his Star Fragment to Kenta. L-Drago and Ryuga disentergrated into stardust like Storm Pegasus did at the end of the Metal Fusion series. *Final Survive looks a lot like HF/S because F:S is practically HF/S as a 4D bottom. *It is the first L-Drago with a different name e.g Lightning L-Drago (Hasbro and Takara Tomy) Meteo L-Drago (Hasbro and Takara Tomy) L-Drago Destructor (Hasbro) L-Drago Destroy (Takara Tomy). *Hasbro has seemingly released L-Drago Destructor with LW105LF and not F:S. *When F:S switches to Sharp, it is possible for L-Drago to spin-steal and switch back to HF. * Despite being the strongest of the legend bladers, Ryuga was the first to be beaten by Rago and first to have his bey destroyed by Diablo Nemesis. Gallery takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Bb108.jpg|Stats P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230529.JPG|F:S msdamdsa.PNG|Fusion Wheel nbsn,sfsdf.PNG|Rubber on the Wheel Destre.jpg|Light Launcher V2 ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Ldragodestroygoldarmore.jpg|Gold Armored Ver. LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroyer F:S destroying Twisted Tempo 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L drago sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L Drago Destroy F:S in the Manga Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png|L-Drago Will Destroy You Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbed Phantom Orion ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga janstarblastsignature.jpg|L-drago evolutions 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta VS Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ 横.jpg LBセット エルドラゴ.jpg Destroy.png Destroy Face.png L-Drago Destroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroyer l.JPG|L-Drago DESTROYED !!!!!!!! LDragoDestructorNoRubber.PNG|Hasbro Packaging (notice no F:S) dragonballzcentral_2203_11663142642.jpg ldragodestructorzerog.jpg|hasbro packaging Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beyblades